The present invention relates to a two-way conveyor and, more particularly, to a two-way conveyor mechanism which permits stacks to be moved either in one direction or in the opposite direction depending upon the size of the stack.
During certain automatic operations where stacks of sheets are processed and inserted into envelopes, depending upon its thickness, the stack is either placed on an envelope blank which is folded around the stack to form an envelope or the stack is inserted (stuffed) into a pre-formed envelope.
Heretofore, when envelopes of different sizes are necessary because stacks of different thicknesses are to be inserted therein, it was necessary to either determine what the size of the envelope would be and thereafter place the stack for a particular size envelope into a particular machine for stuffing purposes or to place the stack in a different machine to be stuffed into an envelope. As will be appreciated, these are time consuming operations and not well suited to high speed stuffing. Alternately, it was sometimes necessary to manually take a particular stack from the stacking machine and place it in the proper enveloping machine.